


向龍請求

by Shio904



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio904/pseuds/Shio904
Summary: 麥克雷做了件帶有日式風格的蠢事，他向半藏提出某種請求。





	

「你幹什麼？」  
半藏語氣中帶著平靜的怒氣，就像他絕大多數的時候那樣，只是比平時更多了一些不悅，還有迷惑。

感受到前方日本男人視線的壓力，傑西˙麥克雷花了點時間猶豫要不要抬起頭來，這個姿勢讓他的兩腿似乎已開始發麻，他猜想自己八成看上去很蠢，但一邊又覺得以一個初次嘗試東方禮儀的美國人來說，他的動作大概，嘿，做得還不錯吧。

畢竟之前源氏親自示範了一遍，當必須誠懇地拜託別人時，在他們的國家應該怎麼做。

然後傑西就在半藏面前這麼做了。

雙膝併攏地跪下去，額頭壓到最低，雙手貼平兩側地面，帽子放在手邊。

一個端正的下跪姿勢。

傑西慢慢抬起頭，兩隻手跟著從地上撐起來，試著直起上身時發現腳真的已經麻了，為了展現誠意他仍然跪著，恭敬地用四根手指將一個扁平的銀色方形小包推向前。

半藏看著他的表情介於好奇與厭煩之間，好像了解麥克雷正在幹什麼蠢事，卻又不了解對方的用意。畢竟這是麥克雷，這不會是第一件蠢事也不會是最後一件，甚至不是最蠢的一件。

直到半藏認出那個銀色小包，棕黑色的細長眼睛微微瞇起，銳利的眼神狠狠地瞪著跪在跟前的男人，Ok，現在有著龍紋身的男人百分之百被冒犯了。

傑西覺得做完這個，自己也百分之百完了，不過實際上他可能事後只會喝個爛醉/隔天在宿醉的折磨中醒來/迎接自己仍是一團糟的一天。可是他需要做這件事，儘管上次任務在腹部留下的傷依舊鮮明地疼痛著，止痛劑仍在腦子裡盤旋，他盡可能讓口中吐出的句子不像看起來那麼蠢。

「請你和我上床，島田先生。」

傑西再度把頭壓低，幾乎碰到地板，傷口像是嘲笑這個動作一樣痛起來。

半藏像是愣住了，或是很慢很慢地思索著面前的景象，慢到傑西一度以為時間停止了，他謹慎地抬頭，半藏露出彷彿咀嚼著一塊堅硬皮革似的神情，眉毛擰成糾結的一條線。

「所以你下跪只是為了……」語調有些遲疑，接著輕輕嗤了聲「我第一次看到有人這麼做。」

從半藏嘴裡說出來顯得更蠢了。

管他的，他已經用了太多決心和勇氣在這上頭，已經到了如果他在死前沒這麼做就會抱憾終身的地步。

「求求你，我保證你不會吃虧的。」

半藏看了一眼兩人中間的保險套，視線轉回傑西臉上，張開嘴然而過了一會才發出聲音。

「下跪不是這樣用的，」他搖搖頭，右手掌跟壓著額角「你先起來吧。」

「除非你答應我，不然我會一直跪著。」傑西說道，不曉得哪來的自信。

「我知道你是個不太正經的傢伙，但真不知道蠢到這般程度。」

半藏雙手抱在胸前，踱步了半圈，發覺傑西當真沒有起身的意思。

「這是我一生最重要的一次請求。」

「…你的請求和你的裝扮一樣蠢。」傑西認真的態度意外地令半藏感到煩躁「如果你不是喝醉的話，我不曉得為什麼還要站在這裡聽你的瘋言瘋語？」

「我很清醒，還有事先聲明，我的裝扮可不蠢。」傑西眨了眨眼「相信我，醉鬼沒辦法做出這個姿勢。」

他很清楚這句話的後果將引來半藏以殺人般的目光射向他。

但半藏還沒離開，這點反而令傑西有些驚訝……或者說，驚喜。

還沒離開，傑西心想，代表他還沒被拒絕。

「你從哪兒想到這個鬼主意的？」半藏冷冷地說。

「我認為就目前為止，效果還算是不錯的。」

傑西稍微坐直了一點，俏皮地說著，其實沒有表現出來得那麼游刃有餘，半藏直直地瞪他好像看透了這點，所以他選擇坦白從寬：「我問了源氏，要如何誠懇地拜託別人，呃，以你們國家的方法……於是他教了我，這個。」

耳聞弟弟的名字，半藏瞬間瞪大了雙眸。

「源氏知道你要這麼做！？」當牽涉到唯一的手足，半藏一如預料中地作出了反應。

事情開始往傑西並不期望的方向發展，他希望在變複雜之前就結束它。

只要關於源氏，半藏便會顯得過度關心，但這個過程中要略過那個半機器人兄弟的存在根本不可能，所以僅能簡略地提到他，畢竟傑西可不希望今天的主題被弟弟給取代：「他不知道。我問了源氏一個簡單問題，他也親切有禮貌地給了我答案，僅止於此，其他的源氏什麼都不知道。」

半藏的神情又恢復了一點那種迷惑，彷彿他又把他的弟弟給考慮了進來似的那種迷惑，鑒於兄弟二人之間悲劇的過往，源氏的一切無異於扣下痛苦回憶的板機，但是現在不行，傑西必須請半藏思緒中的源氏退場，半藏必須看著他，他還正經八百地跪著呢。

「我也不想被別人知道，我需要用下跪的方式，拜託對方和我上床」傑西忍不住自嘲道，他聳了聳肩「至少我那方面還挺有信心的。」

他成功地拉回了半藏的注意力，帶有死亡威脅的。很好，看著我，他想，他需要半藏看著他。

源氏的確不知情，因為出於某種自私的直覺，傑西下意識地覺得應該瞞著源氏。源氏對他而言是個好隊友，可以放心交付背後的好夥伴，同時他們相處得挺不錯的，唯一的問題是，他不僅是半藏的弟弟，也是半藏加入Overwatch的原因，更是半藏還出現在傑西身旁的關鍵。

當然，源氏告訴傑西，他已經原諒了當年幾乎殺死他的半藏，並由衷地期盼他的哥哥能夠原諒自己，走出罪惡感的牢籠，半藏受困於過去的悲傷與孤獨裡太久，該是時候去追求個人的人生意義了，他相當高興半藏願意為世界上有需要的人們貢獻出一份力量。

同樣是經過了十年，在師父禪塔亞的引導之下，曾經失去雙翼的島田源氏似乎變回了那隻靈雀，掙脫枷鎖、重新掌握著輕盈與自由，但源氏也一度坦承自身修行尚且不足，與兄長的久別重逢，他原本已歸於寧靜的心靈並非毫無波瀾。然而，傑西卻感覺那不是源氏全部的想法，關於半藏，他只是刻意去放下、甚至是認定有必要放下而已，源氏其實並沒有真正能夠放下，從來都沒有，不過是將真實的感受隱蔽，這些源氏從未明顯地表現出來，只有一些微小的線索累積，但是也足夠讓傑西發現了，尤其是當傑西一直在意著另一個島田。

比方說，剛開始那會兒，沒有人預料半藏是否會成為同伴，源氏曾就傑西對於兄長釋出的友善表達謝意，傑西那時只覺這個弟弟實在太客氣，後來過了一段日子，半藏活像一隻半馴化的野生動物似的，和傑西日漸熟絡起來，源氏又一次地感謝傑西，日子久了之後，半藏變成實質意義的同伴，源氏便常常一副感謝大家和哥哥好好相處的模樣。和源氏偶爾的談話亦是如此，幾乎隔著五、六段話，跟半藏相關的事情就會有意無意地被說起，起初源氏提供的資訊，對於拉近與半藏的距離挺好用的，但是傑西漸漸明瞭過來了，如同那些半藏先婉拒了傑西的邀請、卻在後來和源氏一同現身的場合一樣，如同半藏永遠會把每週的固定時段留給家人相處的時光一樣，流著島田之血象徵著源氏與半藏間有著不容他人介入的牽絆。

「你當真放得下對你哥所有的怨懟嗎？」傑西曾問源氏。

「我原諒他了，哥哥也失去了許多東西，我回到花村的目的，也是為了將他從無法挽回的煎熬中解放出來。」半機器人戴著面罩，電子音的聲線聽不出更多情緒「這不太容易，況且我尚未成熟，仍在學習如何成為一名英雄。」

「那你哥呢？你也希望半藏放下你嗎？」

「是的，我期望他早日尋得他的方向。」

源氏毫不遲疑地說，彷彿他做得到似的，彷彿謊言說久了會成為事實，彷彿他沒有在感知到半藏目光的同時、吸引來自兄弟的目光似的。

對此傑西不禁抱怨上天，這向來都不公平，太不公平了！上帝不能讓他的真愛從天而降（只是比喻，有鑑於弓箭手時常蟄伏於高處），然後硬生生的把他絆倒，說弄錯人了，抱歉喔，傑西，這個人不能完全屬於你，半藏還有個糾纏到靈魂深處的弟弟。

可是，如果沒有源氏的話，傑西也無從與半藏相識，既然沒辦法的話，傑西只好接受，不是嗎？

無論何時何地，半藏要看著源氏，那沒關係。

但是此時此刻，你要看著我，半藏。

傑西挪了下膝蓋，指著下半身說道「你要試用看看嗎？我的寶貝在亞馬遜上可是有五顆星評價的。」

從半藏降到零度以下的視線來看，他又在犯蠢了。

「你是認真的嗎？傑西˙麥克雷，」幸好半藏決定無視他方才的蠢話「倘若這是一場玩笑，如今已經開過頭了！」

「我非常認真，島田先生。」

傑西挺直了腰，趕快繃緊臉擺出嚴肅的神情。

半藏仔細地審視著他，好像在檢查他有多認真，接著略帶疲倦地嘆了一口氣：「要不是我夠瞭解你，我一定會以為你在用這種形式取笑我，但我仍舊不明白為何你要這麼做？」

傑西該慶幸的是，下跪的一個小時過後，半藏終於開始把他當真，而且，還沒離開。

看著我，半藏。

「現在換成你在開玩笑了，」傑西筆直地對上半藏的雙眼，眼底閃著微弱、渴望的光芒「你不明白嗎？我們之前那些……我很確定我們之間確實有著某些東西存在，絕不是什麼也沒有。」

即便有源氏在那裡，但也無法一一阻擋住傑西，傑西毫無阻礙的往下掉，從俊美冷酷的弓箭手進入視野那一刻起，迅速的，安靜的，他一路往下掉，從一個任務到下一個、下下一個，他往下掉。有時候他解開纏住半藏的陷阱，有時候半藏前來營救渾身染血的他，有時候兩人一塊兒陷入絕境死裡逃生……他們一起吃飯、一起採購、一起徒手搏擊練習、一起模擬對戰，一起和團隊生活，他們首先成為了一對好搭檔，再來是好朋友，傑西老是和半藏調情，半藏往往不予回應，然而卻總在某些特別令傑西難受、想往太陽穴來一槍的日子裡格外溫柔，允許傑西抱著他，柔軟的長髮散落肩膀，溫暖的肌膚卻感受不到性慾，任憑衣物沾染他討厭的雪茄與菸草味，每當遇到這種狀況，傑西常常想著，啊，眼下死去至少是幸福的。基於彼此的默契，他們逐漸懂得如何分辨對方的脆弱之處，因為都不再年輕且都扛著沉重的人生，半藏從前喜歡獨自飲酒，之後找到牛仔房間一道喝酒變成新的習慣，傑西有次發現半藏甚至在他人不在的時候跑進他的房間開喝，醉酒的傢伙把房內搞得一塌糊塗，隔天一臉尷尬地與被破壞的家具面面相覷。

接著那一天的夜晚，他們醉得厲害，毫無理由懷念起青少年時代的傑西，突然提議玩轉酒瓶遊戲，半藏也莫名其妙地同意了，兩人輪流在地毯上轉著喝完的啤酒瓶，每個人都要親吻瓶口指著的東西，他們分別親了檯燈、衣架、牆壁、廁所的門……最後瓶口轉到了傑西的方位，隨後半藏搖搖晃晃地吻上來，撞到傑西的鼻子，雙雙滾倒在地上。

當晚的記憶太過模糊，傑西不記得他們是否接吻了，感覺不太真實，若有似無地殘留著嘴唇的觸感，而半藏看上去鬆了口氣，他有點失望，那天的事情就這麼過去了。日後，某次任務當中的傑西把弓箭手從一個被海水淹沒的地下設施拖上來，並施以人工呼吸，當半藏一邊咳出喉嚨裡的水醒過來，傑西衝著他咧嘴微笑：「親愛的，放心，只是技術性的接吻罷了。」半藏對上方的人翻了白眼說：「噢，休想。」

然後是那場不幸的意外，傑西的腹部被開了個洞，以至於半藏得做些把他的腸子塞回去之類的急救，比較糟糕的部分是，傑西昏過去了，大家都不曉得他何時才能醒來，他的傷勢貌似十分嚴重，半藏顯得慌張又蒼白。等到傑西總算睜開眼睛，他猜想半藏也許立了個誓，發誓倘若傑西能夠清醒，半藏願意做一項傑西一直以來想做的事，總而言之，結果他們接吻了，那真是糟糕的吻，即便以弓箭手的水準而言，半藏不由分說地壓過來，僅僅是把兩人嘴唇魯莽地貼合在一起，傑西委屈地覺得自己究竟做了什麼值得被這樣粗魯對待，他嘗到唇間的味道與男人的鬍鬚，和與女人接吻時截然不同的觸覺，老實說感覺並不差，這就是半藏吻起來的感覺啊。

相信半藏的感覺也不差，不然不會允許傑西一而再、再而三地吻了他二次、三次……超過第五次以後傑西便停止了紀錄，不久牛仔便察覺弓箭手喜好坐在腿上掌握主導權，決定他們應該就此打住或者繼續下去，他的食指會輕柔地滑過傑西的耳廓，用兩根手指勾起傑西的下顎，讓傑西仰望他，黑色的瞳眸濕潤明亮充滿神祕的慾望，半藏時輕時重地吻著傑西，慵懶而漫長得毫無目的，舌頭加深了吻的深度，放任情慾自然地滋長蔓延，放任傑西情不自禁地沉溺其中，卻往往在終點前便停下，半藏好整以暇地抽開了身，留下傑西一身的燥熱與一天比一天增長但空虛的情意。

現實是如此的折騰傑西，他猶如走在雲朵搭乘的階梯上，下一步就可能踩空，或是一覺醒來發覺他和半藏之間什麼也沒有，他快發瘋了，對他有意義的任何片段，對於半藏可能不具有任何意義，過了這麼長一段時間以來，傑西唯一肯定而且確定的，只有半藏待在這裡是為了源氏，剩下的在半藏眼裡都是意義不明的事物。高傲的龍不會回頭看地上的人類，除了源氏，他的血脈與手足，龍不曾為任何人停靠，傑西沒想到這項早已再清楚不過的事實，如今卻毀滅性地摧殘著他。

但是今晚的龍短暫地停留於前方，受人類的話語所捕捉，迷惘地看著他。

「因為我迷上你了…半藏，從很早很早以前開始，當我留意到時已經迷上你了。」傑西近乎虔誠地說，他聽見自己越來越大的心跳聲，猶如想成為龍的祭品般鼓動著「我深深被你吸引，而你不能否認我們發生過的那些事。」

他瞧見半藏的顴骨上晕開了一抹紅暈，弓箭手悄悄地別開了視線。

「我沒有要否認……的意思。」

聲調比平時來得小聲，半藏看似有點艱難地從牙齒間擠出話來。

「所以我們達成共識了，我們毫無疑問地處於某種關係中。」

得到答案的傑西感到如釋重負，但這還不夠，他把握時機接下去說道「可是我不要這樣，半藏，你想要把我們帶到哪裡去呢？我想得到你，老天爺，我想了大概有幾百年了，然而你想得到我嗎？這不單單關乎於性，在於我們的關係，你究竟希望如何發展下去？」

半藏低垂著目光陷入長考，問題對傑西來說一點也不困難，但對於他則有著太多的顧慮。

「告訴我，你想要我嗎？」傑西誘導著他「我就在這裡，都屬於你。」

從弓箭手眉間的顫動，顯現出這個人的動搖及掙扎，在半藏開口之前，傑西忽然有種不祥的預感，要被拒絕了，長達十年光陰的悲傷與自責，深達骨髓與血液的命運糾纏，他居然以為可以輕易鬆開半藏被束縛的靈魂，尤其這攸關著尊嚴及榮譽，攸關著家族，半藏無法容忍自身選擇孤獨以外的道路，此舉無疑是對他親手殺害之親人的不敬。

「我不行……」

「半藏，看著我！」

傑西打斷半藏即將出口、即將成真的語句，他絕望地喊道，弓箭手怔怔地把頭轉回他的方向，「求求你，選擇我吧。」他懇求著，無論是對神明抑或使他下跪的男人。

他的要求不過是成為半藏留下的理由。不管源氏身在何方，不管你追尋著兄弟的身影到達天涯海角，讓我待在你身邊吧，半藏。

這是僅有的要求，也是他最後的請求。

傑西氣餒地垂下頭，狼狽又難看，是他當下的寫照，他傷得太深甚至懷疑自己能不能再次振作起來，總之，今夜是不可能了，半藏仍舊沒有離開，反而在考慮過後，一步一步地走向了傑西。

「我很抱歉，傑西。」

半藏靠得他很近，他的腦袋往前一點便能碰到半藏的靴子。

「不要，半藏，現在不要。」傑西低吼「拜託。」

不要用如此的溫柔拒絕我。

半藏不顧他的反對，逕自蹲了下來，一面伸出了手，手指撫過傑西面頰的方式，宛如等一下便會抬起他的下顎並親吻他，不過那隻手什麼也沒做就放下了。另一隻手則不知不覺地搭上他的肩，半藏的身體往前傾，剛好讓傑西的頭靠在頸側。

「我很抱歉，傑西…」半藏重複著前面未完的句子，傑西耳邊響起低沉的嗓音「即使是我這樣的人啊，我還是想要你，你聽見了嗎？我想要你。」

「什麼！？」

傑西猛地抬頭，但被半藏使勁地壓回去，他嘗試掙脫，半藏安撫似地往他的太陽穴印下一記輕吻，於是傑西繼續維持著本來的姿勢，但是雙手穿過半藏的腋下，往上試探性地抱住了弓箭手，只聽見對方哼了哼，傑西的唇角不自覺地泛起微笑，一邊抱緊了一點。

「……你要跪到什麼時候？」半晌後，半藏不耐地說道。

「我的腳麻了，」傑西露出可憐兮兮的笑容「如果你親我一下，說不定我站得起來。」

「又在說傻話。」

半藏咕噥著，動手把傑西的手指從背後拔下來。

「親愛的，我是說，你是我這一輩子中最美好的境遇了。」他戀戀不捨地鬆手，還在耍嘴皮子。

「閉嘴！」

半藏一把抓起他的衣領，將他拉近一個吻中。


End file.
